


Pokusa

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Homosexuality, M/M, Obsession, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble o pokusie, którą czuje Hannibal za każdym razem, gdy kocha się z Willem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokusa

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenia: Wymagana jest umiejętność wyłapywania subtelności. Tekst jest specyficzny Hannibal jest nieco OOC, jak kazała mi napisać kumpela, chociaż... nie, dobra, ja po prostu nie zawsze wiem, gdzie kończy się kanon, a zaczyna fandom, o. 
> 
> Pisane z okazji Tygodnia Hannibala, a także trwającego wciąż BDSM GP na forum Gospody pod Złamanym Piórem.

 

Hannibal mocno zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle. Miał ochotę wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów, by się uspokoić, ale wiedział że to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Leżący pod nim Will i tak pachniał zbyt intensywnie, zbyt kusząco, zbyt...   
Lecter syknął cicho, odchylając głowę do tyłu z nadzieją, iż odsunięcie się paręnaście centymetrów od źródła pokusy pomoże mu w walce z samym sobą.   
Graham drgnął krótko, niespokojnie, jednakże nie próbował uwolnić się spod przyciskającego go do łóżka ciała. Ufał Hannibalowi, wiedział, że go nie skrzywdzi. Czasem Lecter chciałby być tego tak samo pewien. Gdyby Will tylko wiedział…   
  
Pewnie skończyłby martwy - pomyślał rzeczowo. Musiałby zabić swoją małą mangustę, a potem…   
  
Hannibal potrząsnął głową, chcąc za wszelką cenę pozbyć się tych myśli. Sprawiały one tylko, że miał jeszcze większą ochotę, by wziąć tyłek konsultanta, wsunąć w niego język i…   
  
Lecter gwałtownym ruchem przemieścił jedną dłoń na penisa Willa, ściskając go mocno. Zaskoczony tym nagłym ruchem Graham doszedł po zaledwie trzech ruchach wprawnej ręki doktora, jęcząc głucho jego imię w poduszkę. Hannibal wstrzymał oddech i naprędce zdezertował do łazienki, by przemyć dłonie silnie aromatyzowanym mydłem.   
  
Dopiero po chwili odważył się wziąć głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Oparł czoło o zimne kafelki.   
Gdyby Will tylko wiedział...


End file.
